Stare
by ACh1ppedCup
Summary: She was the only one in town to see him for what he really was. She saw so much more than anyone else. He adored her when her only family shut her out. He helped her see what she physically couldn't. One Shots. Prompts Welcome!
1. Prologue

The Gold's were an anomaly. Rumforde was the most hated man in town. He owned more than 90% of Storybrooke and he made sure that everyone knew it. He was cruel and ruthless to everyone and everything. Except for his wife. 

Belle Gold-the most loved woman in town. She was his sickly, much younger wife. Born over three months early, little Belle had multiple health concerns with a weight of less than two pounds, such as asthma and weak bones. The most serious affliction had been the retinopathy, which resulted in complete loss of vision before she had reached her third birthday. 

Despite her countless conditions, Little Belle French had been the town sweetheart. She was constantly skipping around town-with only an old cane to guide her-with a big smile on her face and a friendly greeting for everyone. 

It was three months before her eighth birthday when she'd officially met Mr. Gold.

She'd been running home from school-her mother had promised to take her to get ice cream if she helped her with inventory at the flower shop, so she wanted to get there as soon as possible. 

When she came to the crosswalk, she waited for the sound of cars to stop as she always did. 

What she hadn't taken into account was Doc Barton's new engine in his sports car. The vehicle's quiet approach had almost proved deadly for the tiny child who began to cross the street as it silently sped towards her. A strong grip on the back of her collar, yanked her backwards just in time. 

Belle let out a small cry as she fell back on the concrete-scraping both of her hands in the process. "You should try to be more careful little one." A soft-accented voice warned as he helped her to her feet and brushed the dust of her wool pea coat. 

"Y-yes sir." Belle sniffled stoically. She refused to cry in front of a stranger. "Thank you." She knelt back down and ran her bleeding hands across the sidewalk. 

"What are you looking for?" The man's voice held a slight note of impatience. 

"My stick." Belle told him. "I had it just a moment ago!" 

She heard him let out a small hiss as the gravel on the road shifted beneath his shoes. "I believe I've found it dearie." He handed her the two splintered pieces that used to be her cane. 

"Oh...oh no." Her bottom lip quivered as she ran her tiny fingers over the broken pieces. She only panicked for a moment, before rounding her shoulders and nodding. 

"I guess this is why they make super glue." She let out a half-hearted laugh. "Thank you again for saving me." She began to step off the curb again, but he stopped her. 

"Now wait just a moment." His voice was stern, but he treated her with care. "Just how do you plan on getting home with a broken cane?" 

"I'm sure I can manage." She brushed off his concern. "I know this town better than anyone!" 

"But as owner of the town you know so well, I can't have you running around clueless."

Her sightless eyes widened, "Oh, Mr. Gold...I-" He cut her off as he took the broken cane from her. 

"Why don't you take mine?" He handed her the much taller stick. "I have plenty of spares." 

"Oh no I couldn't possibly-" 

"Take it child." He sighed placing her small hands over the handle. The cold metal soothed her injured palms. "Now, I'll help you across the street, just in case that stupid man comes barreling through here again." 

Belle giggled and grabbed onto his arm as she awkwardly stumbled across the street with the tall cane. "Thank you so much Mr. Gold." She smiled up at him once they got to the other side. "I'm so glad you were there." 

He chuckled lightly as he pat her head. "So am I." He murmured before turning and walking off. 

The next day, Gold had cross-walks with lights and sounds to alert pedestrians when to cross installed. All for one clumsy little princess. 

Through the years, little Belle was Mr. Gold's shadow. She was at his shop nearly every day after school and when he went to the diner for dinner, she was hot on his heels. 

To the citizens of Storybrookes' surprise, the man didn't seem to mind one bit. He actually enjoyed listening to the little child's accounts of the stories her father read to her at night and what she took from them. 

She also told him about the kids at school and how they treated her. What she took as harmless fun, he took as cruel bullying and he made sure that the principal was notified promptly. 

When she was old enough, he hired her to work in the shop after school. She was incredibly organized, despite her lack of sight. He made sure to get an air purifier after her first asthma attack while dusting. He'd be damned if something happened to her on his watch. 

Their attraction to one another began when she was in her junior year of high school. Belle had just turned sixteen, and Gold had been fighting off feelings for the blossoming teen for months. Her charm and calming presence had brought light into his life and he couldn't stop the warm feeling that welled up inside of him every time he saw her. 

She had been nearly an hour late one rainy day in November, and Gold had been beside himself with worry. He locked up the shop and rushed into the rain, grabbing his coat off of the rack as an afterthought. 

He'd driven all over Main Street and when he didn't find his tiny employee, he moved to the outskirts near the high school. And that's when he saw her. 

A tiny form in a blue dress sitting on the curb in front of the school. He stopped his car in the middle of the street and jumped out, not even bothering to grab his cane. 

"Belle! Belle! What are you doing?" He demanded, limping over and squatting down next to her. When she turned her beautiful, sightless eyes up to him, they were red and full of tears. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" 

He didn't care if anyone who may have been passing by saw, he quickly pulled her into an embrace. He'd never been able to handle her tears, though she rarely cried. 

"I don't get to come back!" She whimpered gripping his arms. 

"Don't get to come back?" He pulled back slightly and brushed her soaking hair back from her forehead. 

"I can't further my education." Her tone was mocking, as though she were repeating someone else's words. "Mrs. Wells retired, and she was the only one willing to teach me. I'm going to have to go to a gifted school." She whimpered burying her face in his neck and continued sobbing. 

Gold pushed back a growl as he rubbed her back comfortingly. Belle was probably the only teen in the whole damn town who adored school and now they were all but throwing her out because of her impairment. How was that fair? 

"We'll think of something dearest." He told her with a kiss to the top of her head and helped her stand and walk towards the car. He had to get her out of this rain. 

"I can't go to a gifted school Mr. Gold. I don't want to leave Storybrooke. And even if I did, my father would never allow it!" 

Gold rolled his eyes. Her good for nothing father-who had been all but neglecting his only child since her mother died when she was nine-would deprive her of her only chance of a good life. "Then we'll just have to bring someone to you." He kept his voice calm as he tapped her little red nose with his finger before opening the passenger side door and helped her into the car. 

He drove her home in silence, not knowing how else to comfort the devastated teen. When they finally arrived at the tiny cottage, the rain had gotten even heavier. He had wrapped her up in his jacket and turned the heat on high, but she was still shivering as he put the car in park. 

"Belle, I will get this straightened out." He promised her, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could turn to fully face her. Belle nodded mutely as she ran her fingers anxiously over the golden handle of her cane—the cane that had once been his own. "Call me if you need anything?" He reached over and brushed her hair off of her shoulder. 

"Ye-yes sir." She sniffled and turned towards him. "Thank you Mr. Gold." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, but her aim was slightly off and she ended up pressing her soft lips against the corner of his mouth. 

Gold pulled back quickly when he felt a familiar stirring in his abdomen. "Belle, darling—" He tried to explain, even though he wasn't at fault, but she interrupted him with a complete kiss. This one wasn't a mistake. 

He tried to resist at first, but who was he kidding? This brilliant girl was old enough to know what she was doing and he wasn't about to insult her by insinuating otherwise.

When they broke apart, he was elated to see a bright smile on her face. He smiled back, even though she couldn't see it, he made sure she heard it in his voice. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead to hers. 

"Me too." She replied with a nervous chuckle. They sat there for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's presence before she cleared her throat. "I should go in. Father will be worried." 

"Okay dearest." He kissed her eyelids gently, before pulling back and cupping her face in his hands. "Sweet dreams." He watched her as she climbed out of the car and carefully made her way up the walkway to her house. 

Once she was safely inside, he drove home with the same ridiculous smile on his face.

For months they saw each other in private. They both knew she was at the age of consent, but Storybrooke was a small (and sometimes terrible) town. People there were always speculating and making something out of nothing. He shuddered to think of what they would do if they found out that the old pawnbroker was actually shacking up with the blind teenager. He had to spare Belle that pain for as long as possible. 

But soon, it became inevitable. 

He had her in his shop morning until night, teaching her how to read in Braille. The school hadn't provided the special reading material for her-they simply read to her and had her speak answers aloud rather than teach her to write. He was livid when he found out how limited she had been. So instead of finding someone else to teach her, he took matters into his own hands. 

He purchased hundreds of Braille novels and textbooks online and set her up with her own area in the back of the shop. He spent weeks memorizing the language of touch and when people weren't coming in the shop, he was seated next to her and teaching her how to read each letter and word. 

When she finished her first book, 'Black Beauty' he nearly cried with joy. She was going to be okay. 

Soon word got out about their relationship. Soon her father knew. And Moe French may have neglected his child, but he certainly didn't want anyone else giving her the time of day. He was waiting for Belle when she came home one night with his leather strap and an empty bottle of whiskey. 

Weak and battered, little Belle French basically crawled across town to her employer's house. When he opened the door to see her bloodied form huddled on the doormat, he nearly lost his mind. 

He brought her inside and cleaned her wounds. Once he was satisfied that she had no internal injuries, he sent her to bed with one of his stronger pain pills. He sat with her until she was in a deep sleep before going to the station to report this crime to Sheriff Humbert. 

Normally, he would have handled mattered himself, but he couldn't risk being injured or hauled off to jail with a terrified Belle hurting in his bed. 

Graham had helped little Belle many times over the years, and as he had expected, he'd been enraged over what had happened. He was climbing into patrol car before Gold had even put his coat on. "Bastard just earned himself a solid ten if I have anything to do with it." The younger man promised. 

It took months for Belle to recover both mentally and physically from her ordeal. He had moved all of her belongings into one of his spare bedrooms but she spent nights in his room, curled around him. 

After that, they didn't give a damn about the rumors. Belle French was his and he didn't care who knew about it. They didn't get married until she was eighteen, and only then did they consummate their relationship—he had every intention of allowing her her innocence for as long as possible. 

Soon the scandal died down, as it normally would in a small town. Belle French was no longer the victim of the evil and conniving Mr. Gold, but she was his charming and devoted wife of two years. They were happy. And though the town was utterly bewildered by them, they let them be. Why anger the beast by questioning his love life? 

It was on a chilly night that things began to change. Gold left his sweet wife at home with her Kindle-that he'd loaded up with audiobooks that she could browse through with voice command-so that he could go collect the first of the month rent. She had her large noise reducing headphones on as she leaned back on the sofa and listened to her latest tale. He kissed her forehead before heading out into the night. 

First stop, Granny's Inn.


	2. Hospital

**Prompt: Belle goes to the hospital**

**AN: I own nothing!**

He was moving so fast that the automatic doors were barely open by the time he squeezed through them. He was greeted at the front desk by a very nervous Archie. 

"She's fine." The psychiatrist tried to assure him. 

"Then why is she in the hospital?" Gold demanded, storming past him. Belle hated hospitals. She spent a fair amount of her childhood in pediatric ward recovering from various ailments and injuries. 

"She needs stitches. And I hate to admit it, but I'm not very handy with a needle and thread." Hopper's joke fell flat as he followed the frantic man down the hall. 

They heard Belle's cries before they got to her room. "No! Please no more!" 

"Just a couple more cuts Mrs. Gold." Whale's voice was bordering on impatient. 

"Hold my hand, Belle! I promise it'll be okay." Ruby was soothing her as she continued to cry. 

"No! Stay away!" 

Gold was just approaching the doorway when he heard the doctor muttering for the nurse to get some restraints. "You will not be using anything of the sort on me wife." He growled, sweeping past the doctor and approaching his terrified wife. 

Had he not been so focused on making Belle feel safe, he would have stormed back into the hall and demand that Hopper review his definition of what 'fine' was. 

His sweet wife was nearly covered in her own blood. She had tons of little cuts all over her right side and a bandage on her forehead. "R-Rum." Belle whimpered holding her arms out to him. He winced when he saw the blood pouring from her right wrist, but didn't hesitate before rushing forward to wrap her in a tight embrace. 

"I'm here sweetheart." He whispered, kissing the crown of her head, before maneuvering himself behind her on the bed and holding her hands. "Now lets get you sewn up so I can take you home and spoil you rotten." He kissed her cheek repeatedly as she sniffled and nodded bravely. 

He looked up to see Whale and the nurse staring at him with shock. They were apparently not accustomed to seeing this tender side of him. 

Ruby, being Belle's closest friend was used to it, so she was hardly phased as she stroked the younger girl's hair back. Gold could tell she was very concerned for his wife and he couldn't help but feel a pang of gratitude. Belle deserved to have the whole damn town falling at her feet. 

"What happened?" Gold asked the waitress, resting his chin on Belle's shoulder and watching the doctor work. 

"We were taking Belle shopping for a new birthday outfit." Ruby smiled fondly at her best friend who was still shaking from shock. "We were coming to a stop at the main intersection, and I guess they forgot to salt a part of the road, because we kind of just slid out of control. Leroy tried to stop but he slid too and he hit us. Luckily he wasn't going very fast." 

"Yeah, lucky." Gold muttered, cringing when Whale picked a piece of glass out of Belle's arm. When she whimpered, he almost lost it. "Can you not give her something for the pain?" He growled. 

"I gave her as much lidocaine as I could." Whale sighed, dropping the glass into a tin bowl. "At most she might experience very mild discomfort." 

"I don't want her feeling anything." The Pawnbroker snarled. Belle gripped his hand to calm him. 

"It's okay." She assured him. "It doesn't hurt too bad." She turned and rested her forehead against his. 

It took nearly an hour for them to clean and suture all of her wounds. By the time Whale finished with the last bandage, Belle was exhausted. 

Gold kissed her temple and examined her arm. She had at least five sutured wounds and twice as many deep cuts. "I'll script her out some pain medication and some antibiotics." Whale informed him, taking off his gloves and patting Belle's hand comfortingly. "Stitches come out in about two weeks okay?" He waited for the couple to nod before leaving with the nurse. 

"Belley, you gunna be okay?" Ruby asked, standing up and taking her friend's hand. Belle sniffled and nodded. 

"Yes, thank you Ruby." She gave her a shaky smile. "I'm glad you and Archie are alright."

"I just wish I could say the same for all of us." Ruby replied sadly before giving her hand one last squeeze and heading out the door to meet Archie. "Call me if you need anything!" 

Once they were alone, Rumforde leaned back with her still wrapped in his arms. They had been told to hang around for a little while to make sure the numbing agent wore off properly. "I was so scared when Hopper called me." He murmured in her ear. 

"I was scared too." Belle admitted with a watery chuckle. "One minute Ruby was telling me about what color would go best with my eyes and the next thing I knew, we were spinning out of control and I just felt pain." 

Gold winced as he ran a gentle hand over her good arm. "I wish I could take your pain." He sighed. "Or kill Leroy for not paying attention." 

"It's not his fault." Belle began to relax, exhaustion setting in now that the shock was wearing off. 

"It's blue by the way." He said after a few moments of silence. 

"Hm...what?" She tilted her head in confusion. 

"The color that goes best with your eyes." He kissed her bandaged forehead softly. "It's blue."


	3. Birthday

**A/N: In this verse, there's still a curse, but David is not married, nor was he ever in a coma. There are going to be few altercations to keep other story lines less complex so we can further focus on Rumbelle! I hope to bring Regina in soon! Sorry I haven't found a place to write her in yet! **

**Prompt: Belle's Birthday**

On the morning of her birthday, he took her to the diner for breakfast. Though she couldn't see them, she had a smile for every townsperson they passed. Rumforde was pleased that people did not treat her poorly for being the wife of the most feared man in town. If anything she was treated better.

"How many pancakes are you going to eat?" He asked her, placing his hand on her lower back to lead her through the doors of the restaurant.

"As many as they can make!" Belle beamed as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He wasn't always one for public displays of affection, especially in crowded places, but today he made an exception.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" Ruby exclaimed, running up to the couple and throwing her arms around the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Good! I get the stitches out next in a couple of days." Belle ghosted her hand over the wounds on her arm. It had been over a week since the accident, and Belle was recovering nicely.

Gold made sure she was never hurting. He gave her her medication every twelve hours on the dot, and he was constantly putting ointment on the stitches to ensure that there wouldn't be any scarring.

"Well, we have a special booth designated for VIP patrons only!" The waitress said with faux haughtiness. Belle giggled as her husband led her to the table with the balloons and flowers he had placed an order for the day before.

Taking her had in his, he guided her fingers over the Mylar balloons, "One is red and says Happy Birthday and the others are blue and gold." He described before moving her hand down to the bouquet, "And I got you daisies and roses. Your current favorites." He teased, kissing her nose before guiding her to sit.

"Thank you darling." Belle smiled brightly at him.

He ordered her pancakes and a cup of coffee for himself, before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. At least that's where he told her was going. Once he was out of earshot—which had to be pretty far away for his Belle—he took out his phone and dialed.

He waited patiently for someone to pick up on the other end. "Where are you?" He demanded shortly when they finally did. "Well hurry up, we just got here...alright well make it snappy we haven't got all day!" He snapped the phone shut before hurrying back over to his wife, who was now speaking animatedly to Mary Margaret.

"I just thought they might like to have you come in. It would be nice for them to learn a little bit about your daily routine and how your life has been affected." The schoolteacher was saying as he took his seat again.

"I have to tell you, I'm not really all that interesting." Belle admitted with a small laugh. "My life is really not much different then there's is."

"Of course not! Not at all!" Mary Margaret said, regretting any offense she may have caused. "I just wanted to show them how well adapted you are, even in such a small town. And maybe show them some of your braille books and even maybe discuss how the town has helped you."

Rumforde could see a genuine smile spread across his wife's face. She was genuinely surprised that other people, besides himself, were interested in her life. After years of living with a negligent father, she wasn't accustomed to people really caring about her. Rum did everything he could to make her feel loved and wanted, but she was still so scared of being rejected. She even sometimes had doubts about her ten year old friendship with Ruby.

"I'd love to come." She said with a timid smile as Ruby brought over her plate of pancakes. "Can Rumforde come with me?"

"Wait," Gold paused mid-coffee sip, "Go with you where?" He looked between the two women skeptically.

"I'm going to have Belle come talk to my class about her day-to-day life." Ms. Blanchard explained. "She's truly an inspiration, and those kids could really learn something from her."

Gold smirked as he watched the blush spread across his wife's cheeks. He showered her with compliments constantly, but she still got uncomfortable every time.

"I'll be the first to agree with you on that matter Ms. Blanchard, but for now, Mrs. Gold and I were hoping to enjoy her birthday breakfast in peace." He muttered as he cut up his wife's pancakes for her.

"Rum." Belle growled playfully. "I want to talk to her."

"No it's alright Belle." Mary Margaret touched the girl's arm. "I should be heading to the school. I'm hoping I'll be seeing you Friday?"

"I'm certain you will." Belle accepted the older woman's embrace before she departed.

Rumforde slid her plate back towards her and placed the fork in her hand. "Eat up darling." He ordered gently brushing his knuckles along her cheek. Belle grinned and took a large mouthful of syrupy goodness.

She was nearly halfway done when he saw David Nolan enter the diner. "Excuse me a moment." Gold stood up and walked over to the younger man.

"Let me see," He knelt down to examine the man's delivery with a keen eye.

"Everything is in order." David told him with a tiny grin. "This is going to be so good for her."

"This I know Mr. Nolan." Rum muttered, taking the gift from him, and forcing a smile. "Thank you." He headed back to the table and kissed the top of Belle's head.

"I have an early gift for you my sweetheart." He murmured against her sweet smelling hair.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up as she set down her fork and wiped her mouth.

"Really." He chuckled at her childlike enthusiasm. "Hold out your hand." He waited for her to oblige, before placing a rope into her palm. Belle raised her eyebrow as she tugged on it and felt a little resistance.

"Rum what-?" She stopped when she reached out and felt soft fur. She let out a small squeal when her fingers made contact with a cold snout. "You got me a dog?" Her smile could have lit the town.

"I sure did." Gold knelt down by the white retriever and scratched under his chin. "He's to be your guide."

"Oh thank you darling!" Belle threw her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic hug. Rumforde laughed as he stumbled back from his kneeling position. He didn't care at all that the patrons of the diner watched them fall to the floor. "He's really mine?" She turned from his lap and ran her hands in wonder over the canine.

Gold watched their interaction carefully. He'd met the dog a few days prior at the shelter when he'd discussed his intentions with David. He was the only dog that appeared smart enough to go through the training, and he had a very good disposition.

"He's all yours!" He kissed the back of her head as he stood up and stretched out his bum ankle. "He just turned two and he's very friendly." He was ecstatic to see her so pleased with her new companion.

"What's his name?" Belle asked, giggling as she was licked on her cheek.

"He's only a number right now." Gold replied, "So that is for you to decide."

Belle thought for a moment. "What about Fitzgerald? After the author?" She looked hopeful as she kissed the dog between the eyes.

"That's perfect darling." He smiled and pulled her to stand. "Now finish your breakfast so we can take him for his first walk."

Belle happily obeyed. She took a sausage off of her plate and gave it to Fitzgerald. "Thank you Rum." She said with a shaky smile. "He's the best gift I've ever gotten."

Gold tried not to choke up at her genuine gratitude. She'd been deprived of so much her whole life, and she was still unaccustomed to receiving gifts. It made him want to give her the world. "You're welcome dearest." He whispered taking her hand into his own.


	4. Awake

**Prompt: Gold comes home after he meets Emma at the inn.**

**I own nothing!**

Belle was asleep on the couch when he got home from the Inn. He was breathless at the sight of her. She had her headphones on still, and the sound of the audiobook could be heard blaring from them.

He dropped his cane as memories assaulted him. She was dead. Regina had told him that she had been tortured to the point of taking her own life. How was she here? Alive.

He knelt down beside the couch and stared at her sleeping face. She was perfection. She was snoring slightly and her hair was a little mussed, but she was absolute perfection.

He gently removed the headphones from her head and set them aside with the Kindle. "Belle," He whispered, running his fingertips over her eyelids. He wanted nothing more than to tell her everything about who they really were and where they were from. But he had to make sure everything went according to plan. And he didn't want to shock her. "Wake up darling."

He smiled when she blinked open her stunning blue eyes. "You're back." She murmured sleepily, automatically reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Gold chuckled and kissed her cheek as he pulled her into the sitting position. "I am." He sighed, rubbing her back. "I missed you too much. I decided to come home early."

"That's silly." Belle burrowed her nose into his neck. "But I'm glad you're here."

He struggled not to choke up at her words as he kissed the side of her head. "So am I."


	5. Falling ad Catching

**Prompt: Three times Belle falls and one time he catches her**

He didn't like to socialize with the citizens of Storybrooke unless her had to. Most of his days were spent either inside of his shops, or wandering around town to collect rent. He just simply didn't care about the welfare of the people in the town he owned. Well, there was one person he cared about.

It had been a little over a month since he'd saved little Belle French from becoming roadkill, and ever since then she had been by his shop every day. At first she came in to simply talk to him about his life-which he had given brief, but candid information on. Then she became his little helper.

He didn't limit her due to her disability. He gave her a feather duster and had her clean everything that she could reach. He was quite impressed that she never broke anything, not because she was blind, but because she was known as being the clumsiest child in Storybrooke.

So he couldn't be 100% surprised when he saw her slip on a patch of ice as she approached the shop one Saturday morning. He was just returning from getting a cup of coffee (and a Hot Cocoa for her) from Granny's when he watched the tiny eight year old running much too quickly down the sidewalk. Before he call out to chastise her, her tiny feet flew out from her and she fell flat on her back.

Before the first wheezy cry flew from her lips, he'd dropped the hot beverages and ran to her side. "Hey! Hey little one." He mustered up his most soothing voice as he leant down to comfort her. But Belle didn't seem to hear him as she gasped for air. Her sightless eyes were opened wide with shock. "Belle?" He called out to her, placing his hand on her stomach to try to calm her.

It took him three seconds to realize that she was having an asthma attack. "Where's your inhaler?" He demanded, pulling her up out of the snow and sitting her up on his knee. Her tiny lips were losing color and her cheeks were flushed as she shakily tried to reach into the pocket of her peacoat. Gold replaced her hand with his own and fished out the nearly empty inhaler. He shook it and held it gently to her lips, "Breath in dearie." He whispered. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to comply, so he could push down on the pump. He repeated the process twice before she was finally able to catch her breath.

"I hurt m-my arm." She whimpered holding up her left arm. He grimaced when he saw that her old coat was torn at the elbow.

"Well that will show you not to run in the snow." He scolded, keeping his voice light. "Now how about I take you to get some ice cream from Granny's?" He touched her nose with his finger.

She let out a shaky laugh as he stood and picked her up with the arm that wasn't holding his cane. "It's morning!" She pointed out, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He grinned and patted her back. He was concerned to hear the slight rattle in her chest, but decided to give it another hour before rushing her to the hospital. "It's never too early for a big Sundae." He told her, ignoring the confused looks he was receiving as he carried Moe French's little girl down the sidewalk.

He continued to ignore them as he bought her the biggest Sundae that Granny made. The old woman gave him a glare as she placed the ice cream in front of them, but she leaned down and kissed the top of Belle's messy curls as she dug in. Even she had a soft spot for her granddaughter's best friend.

When they left the diner, he took her to buy a new coat. She'd refused at first, be the more she resisted, the more clothes he placed into her arms. By the time he steered her towards the register, she wouldn't have been able to see above the pile if she could've.

After that, he took her to the pharmacy to get her a new inhaler and some bandaids to keep at the shop for the many mishaps she was bound to get in.

By the time they arrived back at the shop, he'd seen more than half of the town. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He let the exhausted little girl sleep on the couch in the back room before he went outside to pour salt on the sidewalk.

/

At sixteen, Belle French had become a bit of a recluse. She'd spent day in and day out in Gold's shop and when she wasn't there she was in his home.

It had been a couple of months since her father beaten her within an inch of her life, and she was recovering beautifully. She was still terrified of the large man appearing and taking her away from the perfect life her and Rum were building, but the nightmares were diminishing and he made sure that she was never far from sight.

It was late in the afternoon one chilly Autumn Tuesday, and Rumforde was just getting Belle's lesson together in the back room. He was in the process of picking out a new book for her to read when he heard a loud thump, followed by her little scream.

"Belle?" He shouted, dropping everything and pushing past the curtain into the shop. He gasped when he saw her curled up on the floor next to the ladder, clutching her arm to her chest. "Belle! What in heaven's name?" He rushed over and knelt beside her as she pushed herself into the sitting position.

"I was trying to dust higher." She admitted with a small cough as she gestured the ladder shamefully. "I'm so sorry! I thought I could do it...but one of the rungs broke and..."

"Shhh it's okay darling." He whispered pulling her gently into his arms and kissing the side of her head. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I landed on my wrist." He pulled back quickly and took the said limb into his hands. "I think it's okay though." She reassured him with a small laugh.

Gold sighed and kissed her wrist gently before kissing her lips and then her forehead. "No more ladders okay?" He choked. "You're much too clumsy."

Belle giggled and nodded as he helped her off of the floor and led her to the back room to love and pamper her.

They could put her lessons on hold for one day.

/

He hated animals. Scratch that. He hated animals that were larger than him. But as his sweet Belle stood at the fence listening to the horses whinny and stomp around, he felt a familiar tug at his heartstrings.

Her mother had a horse when before she passed and she always sat her daughter in front of her on the saddle when she rode. Violet French had never loved anyone or anything more than she loved her little girl and she made sure that her child knew that.

"Do you think Merlin would let me ride one?" She asked suddenly, her chin rested on her hands on the fencepost as she breathed in the smell of hay and manure.

Gold stopped his process of unpacking their picnic and looked up at his new wife in shock. For years they had been coming to the small farm at the edge of the woods. She loved the putrid smell of it and the sound of neighing and galloping. He never thought she'd want to approach one.

But who was he kidding? His Belle was the bravest creature in town. Of course she would want to have a go at it.

"Perhaps if you'd ask nicely." He teased, tugging on the hem of her dress to pull her back towards him. "Now eat your lunch and then maybe we can go over and see if he's home."

He wasn't surprised when she scarfed down her chicken salad and orange slices. He was even less surprised when she stood up and started to make her way over to Merlin's house before he was able to finish packing up their things.

He was just catching up with her when she knocked on the door. Merlin Lance was a kind old man. He mostly kept to himself and though a lot of people said that he was off his rocker, Gold liked him. When he opened the door he smiled brightly at his cheerful visitor.

"Hello little Blue Belle!" He beamed. "How are you today?"

"I'm...I'm good..." Rum smiled when he heard her becoming nervous. After a moment of awkward silence he decided to step in.

"My wife would like to ride one of your horses. If that's okay." He said kindly.

Merlin beamed and nodded eagerly. "Of course little princess!" He took Belle's hand and led her out towards the pasture. "Which one would you like to ride?"

"The fastest one!" Belle requested as she skipped alongside the man.

"No..." Gold growled, playfully taking her cane from her as Merlin went to go fetch a horse. "A slow and calm one."

"I've got just the one!" Merlin smiled as he came back with a beautiful tan horse with blonde hair. "Belle, I'm sure you remember Phillipe." He led the massive animal over and Belle let out a small gasp at the name.

"Phillipe?" She choked, reaching out a shaky hand to touch the creature.

"Yes ma'am. I've been holding on to him for your mama." Merlin said proudly. "I don't have a saddle for him, but he stopped liking 'em anyways." He told her as he lifted her up and situated her on the horse's broad back.

Gold watched in concern as his wife, who had been so excited less than a minute ago. Sat atop the animal looking like a child who was just told that she couldn't have any candy. "You okay darling?" He called to her as Merlin led Phillipe around the yard.

Belle nodded shakily as she took a gentle hold of the horse's mane. She seemed to be in a daze but she appeared to be relaxing at least.

They were too far away when he noticed that she was beginning to slump over on top of the Clydesdale. He called out for Merlin to stop as he dropped both of their canes and ran towards them, ignoring the blaring pain in his ankle.

He cried out when his Belle fell off of Phillipe and hit the ground hard. Merlin took his hand off of the animal's mane and hurried to check on the girl just as Rumforde was approaching. The terrified husband knelt down beside her and rolled her over.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" He exclaimed when he saw the blood running from his unconscious wife's temple.

They had her in Merlin's truck in seconds and to the hospital in minutes. She was just coming to when Dr. Whale had her going through the CAT Scan machine. When she began to cry out, he pushed his way over to hold her hand as the procedure was done.

Merlin dropped them off at home after she was released from the hospital with a minor concussion. He set her up on the couch with a bowl of soup and began to read to her the accounts of Dracula. She wasn't to sleep for at least 12 hours and she'd always said that horror stories tended to keep her awake.

"Rum?" She asked timidly, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Yes darling?" He whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead. "What do you need?"

"Can we go visit Phillipe tomorrow?"

He hesitated before replying. "If that's what you wish my love." He could never say no to her.

"But if I ever ask to ride another horse again, shoot me." She grumbled, laying her head on his lap.

Gold chuckled and pulled her close. "You've got it."

/

He loved to watch her as she flitted around the shop. She knew everything that was in the display cases and on the shelves lining the wall. She loved to pick up random objects and feel every curve on them.

Rum smiled as he put on his coat. She was currently running her faces over the marionette dolls hanging from the ceiling. "These are creepy." She murmured, her adorable nose scrunching up in disgust.

Gold laughed and helped her into her coat. "They're disgusting creatures." He told her, kissing her cheek. "Let's go home."

"Fitzgerald!" She called, holding out her hand. With a small bark to acknowledge that he heard her, the white dog ran up so she could grab the handle attached to his harness.

Rumforde smiled at the loyal companion. It was obvious that Belle adored the intelligent canine, and the feeling was mutual. Fitz knew who his owner was and he barely gave anyone else the time of day.

"Can we go to Granny's for dinner?" She requested, biting back a gasp when the winter chill hit them as they stepped outside.

"Of course." He murmured leaning down to kiss her head. He would have preferred taking her home and ravishing her but if she wanted a hamburger, she was getting a hamburger.

They were just nearing the diner when a loud bark came from around the corner. Fitzgerald whimpered and edged closer to Belle as if to protect her. Just then Pongo bounded around the corner and charged right towards them.

The Dalmatian crashed into Fitz and tackled him to the ground. Belle tried to let go of the handle, but not in time to not be knocked over by the momentum. Before she made contact with the concrete though, Rumforde caught her and lifted her up onto her feet.

"Dr. Hopper," He called out to the frazzled red head as he rounded corner as well, "I'd appreciate it if you'd get your mongrel under control." Gold muttered, reaching down to help Fitzgerald up and hand the harness back to Belle.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Gold." Hopper sighed putting the leash back on his rambunctious animal. "Are you alright Mrs. Gold?"

Belle nodded with a shaky smile as she leaned down pet Fitz. "We're fine Doctor. Aren't we Rum?" She put a little extra warning in her voice to keep him from making trouble.

"Yes." Gold growled, still glaring at Hopper as they continued towards the diner.

"That was a good catch." She told him once the were settled in their booth.

"What?" He looked up from his menu in confusion.

"You caught me." She said. "You were very quick."

Gold smiled and picked up her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Well," He sighed, caressing her fingers, "I just got sick of seeing you fall."


End file.
